ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly (Classic)
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are light green and very fragile with lines on them, and his limbs are a brown-greenish color. Stinkfly wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest, his eyes were green and he no longer wore gloves. 10-year-old Stinkfly looked exactly like his 16-year-old self, except his Omnitrix symbol remained on his forehead. In Heroes United, Stinkfly looks exactly like 10-year-old Stinkfly did in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. 11-year-old Stinkfly in Omniverse looks just like his 16-year-old self, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his clothing is white. Kevin as Stinkfly Stinkfly looked like he did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Stinkfly's body style was almost the same as he did in the original series, with the only differences being that his eyes were longer and had black pupils, his stinger and legs were larger, and his clothes were inverted, similarly to Ben 10,000's. 4 yer old Stinkfly.png|4-year-old Stinkfly in the original series StinkflyDAA.png|Stinkfly in Destroy All Aliens Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10-year-old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Stinkfly generator rex.png|In Heroes United Stinkly omniverse official.png|11-year-old Stinkfly in Omniverse Kevin_Stinkfly.png|Kevin as Stinkfly Future Stinkfly.png|Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Powers and Abilities Stink I'm going in.png|Stinkfly flying Stinkfly Of Predators and Prey 1.PNG|Stinkfly shooting slime Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eyestalks and mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive, enough for him to swing from it by his mouth.The Krakken Four-year-old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation.Don't Drink the Water Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp with a stinger-like end that can tear and rend through steel near effortlessly.Tourist Trap His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. He could even still fly while Vilgax was hanging on his tail end, barely being weighed down by the latter's immense size and weight.Secrets Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog.Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C.. Stinkfly saved Gwen from the Mutant Cockatiel and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and saved a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly was captured by Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped the Great One's followers. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly attempted to rescue a man hanging from a helicopter, but was later rescued by Gwen as Lucky Girl. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Eddie from crashing into water. *In Back with a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by future Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster and was caught in her spell, before being hit out by Gwen. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly caught some escaped prisoners. *In Don't Drink the Water, Four year old Stinkfly, Stinkyfly, defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Stinkfly battled the Evil Way Big only to change back for a short time. Later, Stinkfly was chased by Retaliator. ;Kevin *In Framed, Kevin used Stinkfly four times. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Heatblast turned into Stinkfly when hurled into the air, but Stinkfly turned into XLR8 when thrown against a wall. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was unlocked by Ben 10,000. ;10 year old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Stinkfly was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Stinkfly appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Stinkfly battled Buglizard. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly escaped from Slamworm. *In Malefactor, Stinkfly was dunked in the Ben 10: Dunk Tank. *In A New Dawn, Stinkfly appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Stinkfly battled a Megawhatt. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly teased Gwen and battled Terroranchula. ;Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Stinkfly's wings while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x6) ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' ;Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2) ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' (x4) ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;10 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first reappearance) |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first reappearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fear Itself *A Villain a Day *Sonic Boom *Captured! *Dora Flora *Alien Data Files: Stinkfly ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Parallel Paradox |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *Battle Ready *Ben 10: Slammers *Blockade Blitz *Chronopolis *Krakken Attack *Power Splash *Zombozo's Big Score *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword Video Games Ben 10 *Stinkfly is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on-screen. *Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal.Cartoon Network U.K. *Stinkfly's stink comes from the oils he secretes to keep his exoskeleton joints moving.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Kevin 11File:Stinkfly's Stink.png *In Destroy All Aliens, the texture of Stinkfly's head was taken from a plant, while the texture of his wings was taken from that of an actual insect's.Audio commentary for Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Stinkfly appeared a total of 40 times in the original continuity. References See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Four Arms and Stinkfly) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Insects